A Prime's Baby Girl
by Hamato Sakura
Summary: Elita-1 has been on Earth for almost sixteen years. And she has a daughter. But she's dying. Will her daughter be able to help her dad? Or will she live the rest of her life not knowing who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

_Seventeen years ago_

The war's been going on for over a millennia. My spark mate decided that the only way we were going to win the war was if we left our home to start again. It hurt his spark to have to go, but his team and I convinced him that it would be best for the Autobots if we left. I walked over to where his team was getting ready to leave. My sister was among them.

Arcee looked over to me and smiled softly. "Hey, 'Lita," she said walking over to me. "Ready to go?"

I vented a sigh and looked over to where my spark mate was standing. "I don't know, Arcee. I'm starting to agree with Optimus. We can't just leave everybot here to defend themselves. It doesn't feel right."

Arcee looked into my optics. "Elita, this is important. You said so yourself, your sparkling is destined to be a prime. I don't know how it is you know this, or what she's going to do, but she's important to the Autobot cause. Megatron knows this. And he will stop at nothing until he destroys her."

I look down at the tiny femme I was holding in my servos. She was right. My sparkling was the reason we needed to leave. I couldn't tell Arcee about the dream I was given from the Primes. They said that she needed to be safe from harm.

"Autobots today is a battle lost," Optimus began. "And though it pains me to say it, this war cannot be won on Cybertron. With hope, we will soon be able to return and reclaim our home. Until then, let's roll out."

I watched silently as our small team walked onto the ship. Optimus stood there and waited for me to walk on with him. I shook my helm. "I've decided I'm going to stay. I wish to make sure all of our allies leave safely."

"Then I shall remain with you," Optimus replied.

I shook my helm. "Your team would be lost if you went offline. You can't just leave them."

"And what if you go offline?" Optimus demanded. "I will not leave you and our sparkling here to perish knowing I could have kept you both safe."

Arcee walked out of the ship. "Don't worry, Optimus. I will keep them both alive. You can worry about the rest of the troops. Who knows when Megatron will follow?"

Optimus nodded and kissed my helm softly. "Stay safe."

"Until we meet again," I said sending love through our bond. I looked at my sister as the ship took off. "What do you say 'Cee? Ready to kick some aft?"  
Arcee grinned. "Lock and load, sis."

Present time

It's been over sixteen years since I have truly seen my home planet. And it feels like forever since I last saw my sister Arcee.  
Now I live on a planet known as Earth. I ended up giving my Cybertronian body up for a human body. I gave my daughter a cloaking device. It's in the form of an Autobot signal that she wears around her neck.

I even changed our names so we would not stand out in the world. I was to be known as Katherine Jones. My daughter, Shadowmist would be known as Megan Jones.  
We have been living in the peaceful town of Jasper, Nevada. This is where I am also known as the head chief of police. Of course, that ended about two years ago.  
Because I had given up my Cybertronian form, I was no longer immune to diseases. Two years ago, my body has fallen to a disease known only to these humans as brain cancer.

My daughter decided that she needed to get a job and earn some money to help pay for medical bills. I was in the hospital more than I was in my squad car, so I was forced to retire. I know there's not much that I can do, but I will stay alive to help my daughter. I cannot leave her as the only Autobot on this planet. She cannot remain ignorant of her race for much longer, so I must tell her my story soon. I know I don't have much longer to survive on this planet.

Megan's Pov

I stared dejectedly at my bike and its flat tire. How was I supposed to get to work now?

"Hey, do you need a ride?" a vice asked above me.

I looked up and smiled as my friend Jack rolled up on his ten-speed. "I don't think I can fit on your bike with you, Jack."

Jack smiled. "Alright. How about I walk with you instead?"

"I'd like that." I stood up and started to wheel my bike next to Jack's.

"So how's your mom?" Jack asked.

I sighed. "She's still alive. Your mom says it's amazing that she's still fighting like she is."

"Well I guess your mom is making sure you're taken care of," Jack said smiling softly. "Don't worry, Shadow." I smiled as he used the nickname he came up with when we were in second grade. "Everything is going to be okay."

I stop my bike at the K.O. fast food joint. "Thanks for walking with me, Jack. You're a good friend."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's not that big of a deal. Anyone would have done it."

I smiled and put my bike up. "True. But you're the one that did it." I paused for a moment. "Hey, Jack? Do you think your mom would care if I spent the night at your place? Mom's back in the hospital, and I don't want to be alone tonight."

Jack parked his bike next to mine. "Sure. We'll even go check on your mom after work."

I smiled. "Thanks. I don't know how I can ever really repay you."

After work, Jack's mom called him. He talked to her for a little while. And me, I was too busy looking at that bike that had just pulled up. The rider on it had disappeared before we walked out the door.

As I stepped closer to it, my necklace got warmer. I stopped and looked down at my necklace. It was glowing. I stared at it for a moment. Weird. It had never glowed before.

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" a voice asked. I looked up and noticed Sierra and her friends had walked up. Jack was now sitting on the bike. I smirked slightly as Jack was trying to talk to Sierra.

And right when he was about to ask her on a date, two purple cars started driving closer and the motorcycle took off…with Jack still on it. I frowned and started to run toward the bike. There was no way I was missing this. As soon as I got next to the bike, I jumped on right behind Jack.

"What's going on?" I asked him. My necklace was really glowing now.

"I don't know," Jack said a little panicky. "The bike won't tell me what's going on"

I raised my eyebrow. I wanted to ask Jack what he meant about the bike talking to him, when the bike pulled over and we got off. "If you tell anyone about me, I will hunt you down." And the motorcycle took off. I looked over to the two cars that were chasing her. They had stopped.

"Uh, Jack," I said poking his arm. "We should go." The two cars started to chase us. "Scrap!" I grabbed his arm and took off running. I don't know how, but I knew the two cars chasing us were bad news.

When the cars started getting closer, the motorcycle drove up to us. "Get on!" she called.

When we jumped back on, the motorcycle took off at full force. As we continued to go down the road, another car drove up. This one however, was yellow.

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Family," the bike answered. She sounded relieved.

I laughed. "I can see the resemblance."

In response, the motorcycle jumped over the ledge. When she landed, she transformed into a giant robot and we landed on the concrete ground. I stood up and watched the other vehicles transform.

"What are they?" a voice asked behind me. I turned around to see Raf standing there.

"Cars that turn into robots," replied Jack. He looked a little freaked out about the whole thing.

"I think it's the other way around," I commented as the robots continued to fight.

The yellow robot blasted on of the purple robots. When he stepped back, we all heard a crunch.

I cringed slightly when he lifted his foot and we saw the destroyed toy car. The yellow robot looked at Raf. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Raf said. "Really."

Before he could say anything, the yellow robot was punched in the face. Jack, Raf and I watched as the yellow robot was getting beat to the ground.  
When one of the purple robots was about to blast the yellow one in the face, Raf shouted, "Leave him alone!" The purple robots turned back to us. Raf cowered slightly. "Please?"

Jack grabbed Raf by the shoulders. "Bad call. Let's go."

We took off running and found a pipe to escape the robot that was chasing us. We climbed in and turned back to the robot. It looked like it was about to take its blaster and shoot us. Right when it was about to shoot us, it was shot. The yellow robot looked in on us. "You guys okay?"

I nodded. "Thank you," Raf said. The bot nodded and went back to the battle. "What did we just see?" Raf asked as we started to head back to the street.

"I don't know," replied Jack, "and I'm not sure I want to find out."

When we got back to the top, I looked down and saw that my necklace had stopped glowing. I looked at my watch. "Jack, make sure Raf gets home safely. I have to go."

Jack nodded and took off with Raf in tow. I turned around and headed to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys. Hope you're enjoying my story. I was in a hurry to get the chapter up, I forgot to tell you stuff. _**

**_Like, the Disclaimer. I do not, nor will I ever own anybody in this story besides my OC. *Sigh* On with the story._**

* * *

I walked up to the receptionist and smiled. "Hi. I'm here to see my mom."

She smiled back. "Of course. Go on in." She pushed a button that opened the doors.

I nodded my head and walked to my mom's room. Let me say something right now, I hate hospitals. They smell funny and everybody looks close to death.

I opened my mom's door and smiled at her sleeping frame. The chemo-therapy made it look like she had gone through a war. Her hair had completely fallen out and she was wearing a red scarf around her head.

I walked over and sat down on the chair beside her bed. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey, honey. How was your day?"

I smiled. "It was okay. My bike got a flat tire, so Jack walked with me to work." I talked for the next hour about my day. Of course, I did skip the part about being chased by two evil cars on a crazy motorcycle. By then, I saw that she was getting tired. I stood up. "Do you need me to get you anything? Should I call the nurse?"

Mom smiled softly. "I'm fine. I enjoy hearing about your day. I'm just a little tired right now."

I smiled as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Mom." I kissed her forehead softly.

I turned around to see June standing there. She smiled. "Hey, do you want a ride home? Jack said you were spending the night."

I walked over to her. "I'd like that. Thank you."

* * *

When the bell rang for the end of the school day, I walked down the stairs with Jack. We turned to the right and saw Raf waving us down.  
"Hey, Raf," Jack said. "About last night. Why don't we try to forget what happened?"

I looked around the parking lot to see if anyone else was there. Sitting there was the blue motorcycle that had carried me and Jack away last night. "I don't think we can forget about what happened last night, Jack," I told him.

I turned around to see the yellow car sitting there. "I'm going to need the girl and the little boy to climb in. Arcee's waiting for the older boy over there."  
"It wants us to get in," Jack said with a lot of uncertainty.

I looked at him. "It?"

Raf shook his head. "No, just me and Megan. Your ride is over there." He pointed at the motorcycle.

"I don't think we should do this," Jack said as I started walking to the driver's side.

"My name's Raf," Raf said climbing into the passenger seat. "What's your name?"

"It's Bumblebee," the car chirped.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Bumblebee. I'm Megan." I leaned back and listened to Bumblebee and Raf talk.

"Hey, Megan?" Bumblebee asked. "Where did you get your necklace?"

I looked down and smiled. "My mom gave it to me when I was 6 months old. She said my father wanted me to have it, so I never took it off. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he said a little too quickly. "I just thought I recognized it."

I nodded and turned back to the window. I wasn't about to mention that my necklace was the main reason I was going with him. I needed answers. Why did my necklace glow when the motorcycle showed up? Who are these transforming robots? And how am I connected to them?

My thoughts drifted to my mom and what she had told me about my dad. She wouldn't tell me much. But she did tell me he was a war general who lost his home to the enemy. He was also a kind man and a good leader. She told me he was an amazing father. I couldn't remember him very well, but what I did remember was that he was a good person.

I looked in front of us and saw that we were headed for a giant cliff. "Uh, Bumblebee? Are we supposed to be heading for the cliff?" When Bumblebee beeped an affirmative, I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I refused to open them until Bumblebee had stopped.

When I stepped out, I head the motorcycle pull up behind. I looked around at the robots that were there.

The red and white ambulance looking one looked down at us. "I thought there were three."

"Haven't you heard?" the blue robot said nonchalantly. "Humans multiply."

I looked up at her. "I think that's rabbits." I looked over to see Miko questioning a giant green robot. He looked kind of nervous. I walked over to Miko. "I think that's enough questions for now."

"So if you guys are robots," Raf said, "who made you?"

Miko crossed her arms. "Raf got to ask a question." I chose to ignore her.

The red and white robot scoffed. "Puh-lease"

Another robot walked inside the room. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"Autobots," I muttered.

The robot blinked. "Yes. How did you know this?"

I shook my head. I wasn't about to mention that my mom said that when she was asleep. "Just a lucky guess."

My thoughts drifted back to my mother. When she was asleep, she always talked about her sister and her team. At first, I thought she was talking about her police team. Then she mentioned someone named Bumblebee. I know all of the members of her team, and none of them are called Bumblebee. I looked up at Bumblebee. Could he be the one Mom was talking about? I shook my head. No, Bumblebee had to be a nickname of some kind.

"Okay," Jack said. "So if we see any strange cars, call the police. Can we go now?" Clearly, I needed to pay more attention because I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Are you insane?" Miko asked. "I am living in Botswana, and I am not letting you or anyone else ruin it." And Miko is loving every second of this place.

"You can't be serious, Optimus," the red and white robot complained. "They have no outer-shell. What if they get under foot? They could go squish." To emphasize his point, he took a step toward us.

I glared at him. "Not cool dude."

Optimus smiled. "Then, Ratchet, we will simply watch our step."

After he said that, alarms started blaring. Ratchet looked at the computer. "Blasted Earth tech. It keeps saying that Cliffjumper's signal is online."

The blue robot looked up. "Cliff? Are you sure?"

"It's just a glitch, Arcee. It's impossible for him to be online."

Arcee turned to Optimus. "If there's any chance that Cliff's still alive…"

Optimus nodded. "Autobots, prepare to roll out. And Ratchet, prepare the medbay. We may need it."

Miko ran up to Optimus. "What can we do?"

Optimus looked at us. "Remain with Ratchet."

Miko made a face. "Aw!" The funny thing was, after she said that, Ratchet did the same thing.

I looked at the portal thing that Ratchet had opened. I turned to see that Jack, Miko, and Raf were pretty much distracted by Ratchet. As the Autobots walked through the portal, I took a risk of walking into another battle and ran with them.

* * *

**_Well that's the end of this chapter. Be warned, They won't always come this quickly. I only have a few that are already typed and ready. So, until next time! Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Welcome to my next chapter! I hope everybody's enjoying it so far._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will i ever, own anyone other than Megan. *Sigh* Life is sad. Anyway, on with the story!_**

* * *

When we managed to get through, we ended up in a cave full of strange light blue crystals. I ran up to catch up with the 'bots. They were already in the heat of a battle. As I was watching them fight, my phone rang.

The 'bots and the other robot dudes looked at me. I smiled sheepishly and waved. "Hi." When the robots started chasing me, I took off. "Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"Megan?" my mom asked over the phone. "Where are you?"

I slapped my forehead. I was supposed to come visit her today. "Sorry, Mom. Miko invited me to come over and she wouldn't take no for an answer. I know I should have called."

"Well, as long as you're okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you. Bye." I put my phone back into my pocket and ran into a hole in the wall. Both the 'bots and the other bots ran right past me. I looked around the area I was in. There was a bunch of other crystals that were around the cave.

In one spot there was a small batch of crystals that was lighter blue than the rest of them. They were so blue they were almost clear. I reached over and grabbed one of the crystals. It was the length of my arm and could easily fit into my jacket pocket. I grinned. "Miko's gonna freak."

I managed to grab about three more when the ground shook and the sound of an explosion and the sound of an explosion filled the air. I waited until the ground stopped shaking and the dust settled. When it did, I poked my head out to see the damage. The place was destroyed.

I walked out and started to climb down into the middle. "There has to be an exit somewhere," I mutter. When I made it to the middle, I walked over to a giant pile of rubble. There seemed to be an arm hanging out of the pile.

"Ouch. That has to hurt." I started pulling the rocks off of the body. "Now let's see if you're friend or foe." I grabbed the rock that was on his head and threw it off. On his head was a symbol that looked kind of like my necklace.

"Well let's hope you're a friend, 'cause if you're not, I'm wearing enemy jewelry." I crawled up onto the bot's chest to see what was wrong with him. When I got there, one of my crystals fell out of my pocket and landed in the middle of his chest.

I watched as the crystal melted into the hole in his chest. The purple goop around him started to disappear. I grinned and placed another crystal into his chest. As that melted, I put in one more. I kept the fourth one since the bot started to wake up.

"Oh my helm. What hit me?" I jumped off when the bot started to stand up.

"My guess would be the giant rocks that I moved off of you," I stated pointing at the giant pile of rocks that I moved.

The bot looked down at me. "And you would be?"

"My name's Megan. You must be Cliffjumper." I sat down on a rock. I was looking forward to getting to know this guy.

"That's right, Megan. Now, could you tell me where we are?" He looked around. "Because the last thing I remember was that I was a prisoner on the Nemesis."

"We're in a cave somewhere. Now do you think you can call Ratchet? You look terrible and I need a ride home." I look up at him. "Plus, I don't really want to call. He might be mad that I came with Optimus and the team. I was told not to."

Cliffjumper laughed. "Sure thing, kiddo." He brought his hand to his head. "Hey, Ratch. Do you think you can open a bridge? Yeah, I'm on-line. I don't really know all the details, but can you hurry with that bridge? I got a kid here wanting to go home."

"Cliffjumper? Are you okay?" I asked after he hung up." Ratchet had said you went off-line."

"So that's where I've been, huh?" Cliffjumper chuckled. "No wonder I feel like scrap." He stretched a little bit. "I could be better." He leaned down and let me jump on his hand. "Now let's get back to base."

When we got through the bridge, Ratchet and Optimus was waiting. "Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked. "How is this possible? You were off-line."

"You might want to ask this little lady," Cliffjumper answered once he set me down. "She's the one who would know."

"And you might want to get yourself checked out, Cliff. I wasn't kidding when I said you looked terrible."

Ratchet took a look at him. "By the Allspark, she's right. It's a miracle you're still on your feet." Ratchet then hustled Cliffjumper toward what I would guess was the medbay.

Optimus walked over to me. I looked down, waiting for the lecture that I knew he was going to be giving me. "What happened?" he asked. "Why did you defy my orders? You could have been killed." I looked up to his that his eyes held disappointment. But there was also a trace of sadness. It was like he had lost someone very special to him a long time ago.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I just felt like something bad was going to happen if I didn't go." I then told him about what happened after the explosion.

"Let me see one of your crystals." Surprised by his request, I reached into my jacket and pulled out my crystal. He grabbed it and held it up to his face. "Where did you find this?" I briefly explained about my little hole in the wall. He was silent for a brief moment.

"That was the last one of that color, Optimus. The rest were darker like the rest of the crystals in the cave."

Optimus looked down at me. "This is the last of it?" When I nodded, he handed it to me. "Keep this safe and tell nobody you have it."  
I put it into my pocket. "What is it exactly?"

"This is a very rare form of energon. It was created to heal all wounds no matter how fatal. It was said to be extinct." He looked up. "Though how you were able to touch it without it causing you some form of harm, I don't know."

"Do you think we could find some more?" I asked trying to hide the nervousness in my stomach. He just confirmed that I had a part in this war that I knew nothing about.

"I don't think that would be possible," he said chuckling. "We should be thankful that you found this and not the Decepticons." He looked closely at my face. "You need rest."

I shook my head and yawned. "Nah. I'm fine."

"So you always yawn when you're awake, Megan Jones?" he asked amused.

"Yep. I do it even more when I'm interested in something," I joked slightly.

"I will take you home tonight," he said transforming.

"But what about Cliff?" I asked climbing into the front of his vehicle mode.

"I will make sure someone lets you know how he's doing in the morning. You just rest for now." Optimus said calmly. I swear I could hear a smile in his voice.

I nodded and yawned again. "My house is three doors down from Jack's." I buckled up and closed my eyes. I woke up around the time Optimus made it to my house. I climbed out. "Thanks for the ride, Optimus. Good night."

"Good night, Megan. You may want to call Jackson and let him know you're alright. He seemed quite concerned about you."

I nodded. "Don't worry. I'll call before I go to bed. If he's not up, I'll leave a message." I walked in as he drove off. I went to the phone and dialed Jack's number.

I waited until the familiar voice on the answering machine. "Hey, Jack. I was told to call, so hi. I'm home." I paused for a moment. "Okay, bye." I then hung up and went to bed.

* * *

**_Well that's the chapter! Hope it was okay. Sorry for not doing one last night. Birthday party shopping. Gotta go. _**

**_(Miko) That was awesome! We get to actually be in the next con battle, right?_**

**_Sure Miko. whatever you say. Bye!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey, everybody. I know it's been a really long time since I last updated. But I've been super busy and super distracted. Anyway, I hope this next chapter somewhat makes up for it. But the good news is, I graduated high school! So I'll be able to update more. At least until I go to college. And get a job. _:P Life is hard. Anyway, On with the chapter.**

* * *

Weeks went by after the incident with the ground bridge. June started to come over after she was captured by MECH and a Decepticon known as Arachnid. Jack and Arcee ran into her during a trip into the woods. And MECH is this crazy group of people who think destroying the Autobots will end the war and make the Decepticons leave. They also planned on destroying the Decepticons. We first met them when they tried to steal this thing called the DINGUS. Don't ask what it is. I don't know.

But anyway, it wasn't a good experience for her. And she's always hovering over Jack. At one point, he got irritated with her and would pretty much ignore her. It made me wish I could show my mom.

These past few weeks have been pretty strange. Anytime they had something dangerous to do, for some unknown reason, I felt I had to be there too. And every time I went, I was put into danger and managed to save the day. So basically, the Autobots would be gone if it wasn't for me. But I'm not bragging or anything. The 'bots have told me that time and time again. The only one that really got upset with me was Optimus, and I think the only reason for that was because he wasn't supposed to be putting humans in danger.

Cliffjumper had started to become my best friend. He would take me to school and take me to the base and back home and work. And we would talk. It didn't have to be about anything in particular. It was just nice to talk to somebody that didn't know everything about my life. And it felt great when he never asked about my mom.

Speaking of my mom, I was told I needed to go see her today. I had convinced June to take her off of the medications she was taking. They clearly weren't helping her. So me needing to see her kind of made me nervous. Cliff insisted I let him take me. I think that's mainly because he takes me everywhere else I need to go, except there. I don't let him.

We argued for hours on the subject. But I finally said he could come with me. So today I made it to the hospital. I unbuckled. "Okay. I'll be back in a while."

"I'll come in," he said as I opened the door and walked out.

I frowned and shook my head. "I don't think you can. That might violate the whole 'robots in disguise' thing." I turned around when I heard the door shut.

Standing there was a young man that appeared to be in his mid to early twenties. He had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a red T-shirt. He was also wearing a black leather jacket. Around his neck was a necklace that looked a lot like mine.

The man grinned. "What do you think? I had Docbot give me a holoform last night."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. You can come in. But you have to wait in the waiting room. I need to talk to my mom alone." We walked into the hospital where

I pointed at the waiting room. "You can wait in there. I'll be back in a little while."

I walked through the halls after letting Rachel know I was here. Rachel was the receptionist today. I walked into Mom's room. She was resting for the moment.

I looked around the room. Despite all the get-well cards and flowers that were sent by the police crew, it looked sad and depressing. I made a note to have the police crew check Mom out and take her home. I would do that, but I'm not old enough.

Anyway, I sat down on the chair that was beside Mom's bed. I picked up the book that I had set beside her bed. It was an old copy of War &amp; Peace. It was a book she seemed to thoroughly enjoy and every time I showed up, she was reading it.

I flipped through the pages until I heard her wake up. I looked up from the book and smiled. "Hey, Mom. How are you feeling?"

Mom smiled sheepishly. "I'm doing about as well as can be expected. I'm sorry I haven't been very good company for you today." She sat up slowly. "I wanted to talk to you about something important."

I stood up. "Whatever it is, Mom. I'm sure it can wait until you're feeling a little better. You seem exhausted."

Mom snorted. Which is weird because she never snorts. "I've slept all day long. I think I can manage to stay awake for an hour. And this can't wait. I'm not going to live forever, you know."

She looked at me. "Be warned, this is going to go pretty deep into things you may not quite understand, but bear with me. I have to tell you."

When I sat back down she continued. "When I was young, I met a young man. He was a librarian of sorts. And he loved information. When we met, he had this vision. He wanted to make our home a better place. He thought everybody deserved to choose what they wanted to do in life. He didn't think our government should have to pick what we did.

"Now, your father had a friend. He had the same ideas, but he had a different way of getting what he wanted. He spoke of tyranny and ruling over our people with an iron fist. The council didn't see it his way. Then, Orion spoke up. He spoke of amazing things. He wanted a peaceful world. And he told the council how that can be done. The council loved his ideas. And so they decided to call him Prime. Optimus Prime."

I stared at her. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, your father became a leader among us. Of course, there were some people that didn't agree with what your father thought. The leader of them was was your father's closest friend. He changed his name to Megatron. One thing you should be certain of, is we're not exactly human. We were born of a race known as Cybertronians.

"Megatron created a faction of the Cybertronians and called them the Decepticons. And Optimus became the leader of the Autobots. They created a war to find out who would truly rule Cybertron. But then, the planet became baron and unlivable. We decided to leave the planet and survive another day."

I didn't say anything. This was something she needed to get off of her chest, and I needed to listen. It was hard, I'll admit, to not jump up and demand why she hadn't bothered to tell me who my father was and where I came from. The only thing that stopped me was when I realized that I never really asked. That, and the fact that I wasn't supposed to know about any of this already.

"When your father was ready to leave, I chose to stay behind. I had to make sure the rest of the Autobots made it off the planet safely. I fought with my sister as my partner until she finally sent me off the planet. That was when we landed here. You were six months old at the time. Soon after, I gave up my Cybertronian body. Not before making you that necklace, though."

She pointed at the necklace. "I made you a cloaking device. This way, you would never find out what you were and put yourself in danger. Your energy signature would also be hidden. That way, in case the Decepticons ever decided to come to Earth, you would seem like just a regular person."  
"So, I'm an Autobot?" I asked. Mom nodded. "Wow," I sat down. "So, why tell me now? Why not earlier in my life, or later even?"

"Only know that I hid this information to keep you safe." She yawned. "I thought you should know because soon you will have to find our people. You will need to help them end the war. And hopefully, if he's still on-line, you can talk to your father. I won't be here much longer. And I know what it feels like to be alone. I don't want you to feel the loneliness I've felt the first few years of being on this planet."

I stood up. "Mom, I'll be back tomorrow. There's something I need to do." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Mom."

I went out into the lobby. Cliff stood up. "Hey, what's up with your mom? Is she okay?"

I put a smile on my face. "She's okay. Can you take me to my house? I need to think about some things."

Cliff grinned. "Sure. Anything else I can help you with?"

I shook my head. "No. Thank you though. I just want to go home." So he took me home. After I waved to him and he drove away, I frowned.

"Mom's going to die soon," I said to myself. "I have to tell Optimus. Maybe I should start calling him Dad." I shook my head. "No. That would be too weird. Maybe I can talk to Cliff and have him take my Mom out to the base. She can spend the rest of her life with Optimus." I grinned. "Yeah. That'd be a good idea. She'll be thrilled."

* * *

_**Okay, that was my chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**Miko: Hey! I though you said we were gonna be in this chapter!**_

_**I know I said that, but this is mother's day and i wanted to do a chapter that had the mom talking. She won't be in the story for long you know.**_

_**Miko: Oh, all right. As long as I get to be in the next chapter.**_

_**I'll try. Do you want to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Miko: Sure. Hamato Sakura does not, nor will she ever own Transformers Prime. No matter how much she really wants to.**_

**Happy Mother's Day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello, Fanfiction! It's time for another chapter! Hope you like it!_**

**_I do not, nor will I ever own anybody in this story except for Megan and the random characters that show up in only one chapter._**

* * *

That night I stood in my room and looked into the full length mirror. Reaching up to my neck I grabbed hold of the necklace that was there. Sitting on the floor I pulled it off and set it on the floor. As soon as my hand wasn't touching it, my body flickered a little before a giant robot was in it's place. I looked at my robotic body. It was dark black with purple highlights. I smiled. "I'm an Autobot." I picked up my necklace and returned back to my human shape. "Mom said this hid my signature. I'll have to keep it on for now."

* * *

The next day, Cliffjumper was waiting outside my house like usual. I smiled. "Hey, Cliff. Do you think you can help me out? I need to do a few things befor we go to the base."

"Sure," Cliff said. "What do you need?"

"I need to go to the police station first. There are some people I need to talk to there."

"Right away." I smiled at his quick response as he drives to where I asked.

When we pulled into the police station, I climbed out and headed in. Matt was at the main desk doing some paper work. He looked up when I opened the door. He smiled. "Hey, Megan. What brings you here? How's your mom?"

I sighed and shook my head. "She's not doing too good, Matt. In fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I faced him again. "Mother is dying, Matt. And I need you to check her out of the hospital. I would do it, but I'm not old enough."

Matt looked shocked. "Are you sure? Wouldn't it be a better idea to leave her in the hospital? She could still have a fighting chance if she was there."

I smiled sadly. "There is nothing the hospital can do for her now. I want her to live the rest of her days at home."

Matt sighed. "Alright. Do you have a car? I'll go to the hospital with you and check her out. Then you can take her home."

I smiled. "Thank you, Matt. This means a lot."

I walked out first and headed to the driver's seat . Matt said he had to finish some paper work and he would be out shortly. That meant I had to tell Cliff about the surprise passenger.

I climbed into the driver's seat. "Okay, Cliff, you're gonna want to not talk for a little while. Matt's coming with us to the hospital."

He didn't say anything as Matt walked outside and climbed into the car. "Do you have your license, Megan?" Matt asked sternly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I have my license. Mom wouldn't let me drive this car until I got it."

Matt nodded satisfied. We drove in silence until we reached the hospital. Matt looked at me. "Do you wanna just stay out here while I go get your mom?"

I shook my head. "No. I think I'll visit with her while you take care of the paper work." Matt nodded and followed me into the hospital. I walked into my mom's room while Matt worked on getting the proper paper work filled out.

"Mom, could you tell me more about Dad?" I asked. I knew who he was and where he was, sure, but I wanted to hear about his life before he became a Prime.

Mom smiled. "Well he was quiet. And he loved to learn. That's probably why he became the head archivist."

"Wait, so my dad was a librarian?" Needless to say, I was shocked. A picture of Optimus wearing tiny glasses and shushing people in a library while reading a book popped into my mind.

Mom laughed. "Yes, and he was very good at it. He valued knowledge more than anything else in the world." She paused for a moment when Matt walked into the room.

"Are you ready to go now, Megan?" I nodded and turned to Mom.

"Come on, Mom. We're going home."

We had wheeled Mom out to Cliffjumper and put her in the back seat. After we had dropped off Matt and started to head for the house, Mom fell asleep. I knew it was because she was tired. It had been a fairly long day. I looked in the back. "Hey, Cliff? Do you think we can go to the base now?"

"Are you sure we should do that with your mom in the back seat?" Cliff asked concerned. "It might not be a good idea to scare her with giant robots."

I nodded. "Trust me. I think this would be good for her."

"Okay, if you say so." Cliff drove to the base and pulled into the middle as Mom woke up.

"Megan, what's going on? This isn't our house." She looked at me concerned.

"Mom, I want you to meet some friends of mine." I pulled out her wheelchair and put her in it. The bots were walking into the center of the base. Cliff transformed. "Mom, I would like to introduce you to some old friends. The Autobots."

* * *

**So what do you think guys? Megan's mom finally knows about the Autobots. Isn't it great? So love it, hate it, just don't forget to review it. Love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And we're back. I know that last chapter was way too short, but I wasn't quite sure how to end it. Any way, this will be much longer and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers in anyway. I do, however, own Megan.**

* * *

Mom stared up in shock at the bot's. I looked at her to see a tear running down her face. "They're really back," she whispered softly.

I smiled and hugged her softly. "They sure are, Mom. They sure are."

"Uh, Megan," Bulkhead said nervously. "Don't you think you should have warned us before you brought your mom into the base?"

Ratchet on the other hand was livid. "What on Earth were you thinking?!" He raged. "Optimus is not going to be happy that you brought another human into the base without his permission."

I rolled my eyes. "Really, Hatchet? This is the first human I've ever brought into the base. Sure I brought a dog in here, and he was super adorabel. But he wasn't human. I still don't know why I had to get rid of him," I mutter under my breath. Ratchet rolled his eyes. "And anyway, my mom needs to talk to Optimus."

Ratchet scoffed. "Right. Because your mother knows all about Optimus. What on Earth would a fleshling have to say to Optimus?"

Mom slowly stood up out of her wheelchair. With my help, she walked over to the stairs and held onto the railing. She slowly walked up and smiled. "Ratchet, if you keep calling humans fleshlings, you're going to sound like Knockout."

Ratchet stared at her in shock before turning to me. "You told her about the Decepticons? Are you mad? Now her live's in danger!"

Miko rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs and landed on the couch. "Ratchet, you worry too much. Besides, shouldn't you be more concerned about how she's not freaking out and asking a ton of questions?"

Arcee stepped up. "You know, Miko has a point." She turned to my mom. "Why are you so calm about all of this?"

Mom chuckled. "I might be getting old, but my memory is as sharp as ever. It's been a long time, Arcee, but not that long."

Arcee blinked in confusion. "You know me?"

"You know her?" Jack asked surprised.

Mom smiled. "Of course I know her. It's kind of hard to forget your own sister."

Arcee looked taken aback. "What are you talking about? I don't have any human sisters. And my sisters died when Cybertron fell." Bumblebee looked sad and patted Arcee on the back.

Mom gasped. "Chromia's gone? Oh, 'Cee, if I had known I would have spent more time searching for you after I left. I can't imagine how heartbroken you must have been."

"What are you talking about?" Arcee demanded. "And how did you know Chromia?" She clearly wasn't happy.

"Wait," I said looking at Mom. "Are you saying you're her sister?" I pointed at Arcee. When she nodded I groaned. "Great, Arcee's my Aunt." I tunred to Arcee. "I'd like to reintroduce you to someone. This is Elita-1. Your apparant sister."

Arcee scoffed. "Impossible. How on Earth could she be my sister? In case you haven't noticed, we're not exactly the same species."

Mom smirked. "I can prove I'm your sister." Clearly she had a plan.

"Oh yeah?" Arcee snorted. "Tell me something that only Elita would know."

"Well," Mom looked thoughtful. "There was the one time when we were younglings. You found Mom's high grade energon stash. You were grounded to your berth while you recovered."

I laughed. "That happened? Man that would have been fun to see."

Mom laughed. "Oh, it was. Oh, and there was also the time when you had a crush on a certain red..."

"'Lita! We swore we were going to never mention that mech again." Arcee growled.

Mom just shrugged. "Hang on a second." Cliff said looking between Arcee and my mom. "What red mech are we talking about?"

Mom laughed. "No, it wasn't you Cliff. It was another mech."

At this time, Optimus mad himself known. "Ratchet, what is going on in here?"

Mom looked up slightly. Tears started flowing down her eyes. "Orion. I've missed you so much."

Optimus looked surprised. Well, as surprised as a Prime can possibly get, anyway. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Mom laughed slightly, wiping tears off of her face. "I know its been sixteen years since I saw you, and I look so differant, but it's me. Elita."

Optimus looked at Ratchet. "What is she talking about?"

Ratchet frowned and shrugged. "I'm not quite sure." He scanned Mom. "She claims to be Elita-1, but she is completely flesh. There is not a single speck of Cybertronian data in her."

"I can answer that, actually," Mom said smiling. "When I came to Earth I transfered my spark into a human body. The last bit of my robotic self went into creating the necklace that is now on Megan's neck." Okay, so my necklace is robotic skin. May I be the first to say, Ew!

Optimus looked at me then back at Mom and picked her up. She was now sitting on his hand. "Elita? You've been here all this time and I never knew? And our daughter? Where is she?" I rolled my eyes. Seriously? This was the leader of the Autobots and my dad?

"That would be me," I said pointing at my necklace. "Mom explained it like this. This necklace I have on is a cloaking device. It's supposed to hide my signature as well as help me live a normal human life. But when I take it off..." I jumped from the platform and took off my necklace. Setting it down I transformed into my robot form. "I turn into an Autobot."

"That was amazing!" Raf said running up to me. "So you've been an Autobot this whole time?"

I smiled. "I guess so. I only found out yesterday, though." I stood up. "Mom told me she traveled to Earth alone and she couldn't find any other Cybertronians. When I learned that, I had to bring her here to see you all."

Optimus sighed. "It is good to see you again Elita. Even if it is during strange circumstances." He turned to me. "And next time you wish to do something like this, please inform us before hand."

I turned to Optimus. "Aye, aye Captain. Sooo, should I start calling you Dad, or bossbot? I'm confused."

"Forget about that!" Miko exclaimed jumping off the couch. "What can you turn into? Is it something cool? I bet it's something cool."

I shrugged. "I'm not sure." I turned to Ratchet. "Hey, Hatchet, how do I know what I can turn into?"

Ratchet rolled his eyes. "Whatever you scanned. That's common knowledge. Now what did you scan?"

I stared at him blankly. "I have to scan something? Okay, how do I do that?"

After Ratchet explained about five times how to scan vehicles, he gave me a check up. According to him, I was a healthy Cybertronian despite being stuck in an organic body for so long. Then he examined my mother.

After a while, Ratchet looked at us. "I'm afraid I have some terrible news. With the condition Elita's body is in, she has no chance of surviving this illness."

"Well can you put her back in a Cybertronian body?" I demanded. It made sense. I mean, she was Cybertronian before all of this happened, why couldn't she go back to that?

"It doesn't work like that," Ratchet growled frusterated. "Even if I could do that, there is no guarantee that she would remember who we are and who she is."

"How long does she have left, Ratchet?" Optimus asked not giving me a chance to yell at him some more.

"By my calculations," Ratchet said looking at the computer. "She'll be lucky if she survives the week."

* * *

**Okay, so another chapter done. I don't think it's any longer, but I think everyone is ready for another chapter, don't you? **

**And what did you think? Poor Elita just got reunited with Optimus and now everyone knows she's going to die. :( how sad.**

**Anyway, I have a couple problems. One, do you remember that crustal that Megan found earlier in the story? If you don't, it's supposed to be able to heal anybot, even if he/she is about to die. Should this work on Elita to? And my second question, what kind of vehicle mode do you think Megan should have as Shadomist? I have no clue.**

**You know the drill,love it, hate it, just review it. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! Sorry if this chapter took too long. I get crazy busy with work and stuff. And on with the chapter.**

* * *

"How about this car?" Miko asked pointing at a bug."

I shook my head. "Too fat."

"What about that one?" I shook my head as Miko pointed at a beat up old truck.

"I don't think so." I rolled onto my back onto the rock we've been lying on. "Miko, this is taking forever. Can't we just look online and find me a car?"

"But this is so much fun!" Miko whined. "Besides, Ratchet the Hatchet said you can't properly scan a picture."

I look at her. "Since when do you pay attention to Ratchet? And when did he say that?"

Miko smiled cheekily. "He didn't. But it got you to pay attention, didn't it?" She stood up and walked over to me. "You've been completely out of it since we found out about your mom. Don't worry. Ratchet's doingf everything he can."

I stood up. "I know he is. But what if he can't fix her? What if she dies? She's been my whole world for as long as I can remember. What would I do without her?"

Miko sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It must be hard dealing with a person who has cancer. Especially when you have no one to talk to."

I shook my head. "If this is an attempt to make me spill my soul and tell you what's going on with my life and how I feel, it's not working."

Miko shrugged. "It was worth a shot. But seriously, do you ever just have some time to yourself?"

"Nope. Always been to busy. I had to take up two jobs to pay for my mom's bills. There wasn't much free time."

"Hmmm, you know what you need?" Miko asked looking thoughtful. Scrap, I know that look. I'm in trouble.

"Miko, whatever you're thinking, I do not approve." I warned. "Especially if it has anything to do with something dangerous and stupid."

Miko laughed. "Don't worry. I was just thinking you need to go on a date. You know, relax and be with a special someone."

"Oh yeah?' I asked raising an eyebrow. "And who did you have in mind? Jack?"

"No!" Miko yelled surprised. "Why would you think that?"

"Well I can't really think of anybody else you would be thinking of Vince," I made a face. "Please tell me you're not thinking of Vince. That boy is seven differant types of stupid and three different kinds of ugly."

Miko and I both laughed. "No, don't worry," Miko assured. "I wasn't talking about Vince. I was actually talking about Bumblebee."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. 'Bumblebee? Why?"

"You mean you can't tell?" Miko asked surprised. "You don't notice that every single time he looks at your robot mode it's with stars in his optics?"

"Stars in his optics?" I asked rolling my eyes. "You can't be serious. And I don't think he's crushing on me. i think he just likes the idea of another bot around that's around his age."

Miko rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're really clueless, you know that?" She went back to looking at cars. "Hey, what about that one?"

I looked down to see a black 2013 Nissan Altima driving by. "It's perfect." I took off my necklace to show my robot mode and scanned the vehicle like Ratcher taught me. Concentrating, I transformed into the car.

"Wow," Miko commented. "It looks good." She hopped in. "Now come on."

I laughed. "Alright Miko." We drove around for what felt like hours. I swear we went around Jasper like three or four times. It was a lot of fun. Miko tried to talk me into getting some ice cream, but that wasn't happening. I remember what happened to Bulkhead's interior when that ice cream melted in him.

I parked in front of her house. "That was great," she said laughing as she got out. "We should do that again sometime."

"Maybe," I said doubtfully. "But Bulkhead's your guardian. I don't think he would appreciate it if you started spending all your time with me."

Miko shrugged. "Eh, he'll be fine." She patted my hood. Still not used to being a car. She gave me back the necklace she was holding. "And don't worry if Ratchet can't find anything to help your mom." She laughed. "I mean, it's not like they have some kind of magic crystal that can heal anything in the world."

'But I do,' I thought quietly. "I have to go, Miko. I'll see you at school tomorrow." And I ran off without giving her much of a chance to respond.

When I got to my house, I ran to my room and grabbed the crystal that Dad told me to keep hold of. I smiled hopefully. "Maybe this will help you," I muttered to myself.

The next day I called Cliffjumper. "Hey, Cliff? Could you come pick me up?"

"Why?" Cliff asked. "Don't you have a spiffy new alt mode you want to drive around in?" I could tell he was teasing.

I shook my head. "Of course I do. But I need to get there now. Mom's resting and I have to talk to Ratchet right now."

"All right already," Cliffjumper chuckled. "I'll be there in a little bit."

I smiled. "Thanks." I hung up and sat down with the crystal. Soon, Cliff showed up.

"All aboard," Cliff said a smile in his voice.

I smiled. "I need to talk to Ratchet quickly. It's a medical emergency," I stated, climbing into the front seat.

"Is Elita alright?" Cliff asked worried as he drove to the base.

"Mom's alive. I'm not too sure how 'alright' she is, but she's alive."

Cliff grunted. "Alright. As long as you're sure."

He drove up to the base and I climbed out. "Hey Ratchet!" I turned to Cliff. "Thanks, Cliff."

Cliff nodded after transforming. "Anytime kiddo."

Ratchet walked in there. "What is it, Megan?"

I took off my necklace and put it on the steps. "I need you to look at something." I pulled the crystal from my subspace. "Do you think this would save Mom?"

Ratchet look at the crustal in my servo, his optics wide. "Where did you get that?"

I shrugged. "I've had this for a while. I kind of found it when I snuck out the first time."

Ratchet took the crystal from my servo. "This is extremely rare."

I rolled my optics. "Yeah, Dad mentioned it before he told me to hide it. But do you think it will help Mom?"

Ratchet scanned it. "It's very possible." He looked at me. "What made you think to use this?"

I laughed. "Believe it or not, Miko gave me the idea." I looked around. "Do you think we can make a Cybertronian body for Mom and give her her old life?"

Ratchet smiled. "I think we can do that." He placed the crystal on his desk. "It's going to take some work, but it should be done."

I smiled. "Great. Do you think you ca hide this from Mom and Dad? It's almost Mom's birthday, and I want to surprise her." Ratchet smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Ratchet."

* * *

**Okay, so I finally got another chapter done! Aren't you proud? Anyway, these chapters won't come very often, as I have college classes and homework. So anyway, I don't know when the next chapter.  
**

**So you know how it is, love it, hate it, just review it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. Only Megan. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom!" I called opening the door to our house. "I need you to come visit Dad with me." It had been three months since I told Mom about the bots and I asked Ratchet to help me cure her.

Since then, Ratchet has been working non-stop until he finally managed to build Mom a Cybertronian body that supposedly looked exactly like her old one. He told me it's ready, so I have to bring mom down there.

Mom wheeled out of her room in her wheelchair. She was so much weaker and she couldn't really move very far without her wheelchair. She smiled at me. "Is everything alright, dear?"

I smiled. "Everything is fine. I just want to show you something awesome."

I helped her into Cliffjumper. I would have taken her to base, but it was kind of difficult to get her properly situated. When she was ready, I transformed and followed behind.

When we got there, I transformed and went back into my human form. I helped mom back into her wheelchair and wheeled her into the medbay where Ratchet was keeping her new form. I've got a surprise for you, mom. Ratchet's been working non-stop on it."

Mom looked up at where Ratchet was standing and there beside him was a Cybertronian body that looked very similar to Arcee's body. The main difference being it was pink and white. I looked at her face. "What do you think, Mom?"

Mom had tears in her eyes. "How is this possible?"

I smiled. "Ratchet had a bunch of spare metal and stuff from all the things Bulkhead breaks. It took him a while, but he managed to melt them all down and make you a new body." Seeing her confused look, I laughed. Bulkhead breaks a lot of things."

Mom smiled. "I'm so happy you tried to do this for me sweetspark." I smiled when she called me that. "But I don't think just transferring my spark into this new body is going to help anything."

I grinned widely and held up a finger. "That's where you're wrong, Mom. Ratchet and I came up with a solution that will get you in this new body and completely get rid of your sickness. " I turned to Ratchet so he can explain.

"As you can see from this picture," he stated, pulling up a picture of an energon fragment. It was a picture of the one I handed to him a few months ago. "This is one of the rarest forms of Energon. Created and designed to hep heal even the most fatal of wounds. I've tested it on a few of the cancer cells that are residing in your human body, and it seems to work against them. Now, in theory, I can transfer your spark into this new vessel and use this crystal to completely heal and save your life." He looked at us. "In theory, of course. There's no real guarantee that it will actually work."

Mom looked between me and Ratchet and smiled. "Well, let's see if this theory is true."

I smiled when she said that. She was willing to give it a chance. Even if she could die from it. I gave her a hug and looked up at Ratchet. He looked worried. Probably because of all the risks we were taking. But he looked willing to try anything to get Elita back for Optimus.

* * *

**I am so so so so sorry! Please don't hate me. I lost internet at my house and I wasn't able to come and do this story or any of my others. This chapter isn't huge and amazing, but I thought you all needed something.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own anything but Megan. **


	9. Chapter 9

I sat down on the couch at the base nervously. Mom and Ratchet had been in the medbay for a long time. Jack walked up the stairs and sat next to me. He smiled. "Hey, you finally sat down. I thought you were going to wear a hole into the metal with all that pacing."

I looked at him evenly. "Is that your attempt to make me feel better? Because it is so not working." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled and punched his arm. "Thanks though."

Jack winced and rubbed his arm. "No problem. We were just worried about you. Is everything all right?" Oops. I forgot I hadn't told anybody but Ratchet about mom.

I nodded. "Yeah. Everything should be fine. I'm just planning this big surprise for dad. It has to go perfectly. I guess I'm just worried it's not going to go as smoothly as I hope." I stood back up and started pacing again.

Jack smiled encouragingly. "You know Optimus is going to like whatever you give him, right?" When I nodded, he smiled and made me sit down beside him. "So what is this big surprise you want to give him anyway?"

I rolled my eyes. "I can't tell you that. It'll give away the surprise."

Before he could respond, Ratchet called over the intercom. "Shadowmist, please come down to the med-bay at once."

Jack looked at me concerned. "Is everything alright? You've never had to go to the med-bay." I rolled my eyes. Every-bot was coming up there too.

Bulkhead chuckled. "What did you do? Ratchet only ever calls us to the med-bay if we're hiding an injury or it's time for a checkup. And even then he drags us."

"I didn't do anything," I said walking down the stairs and transforming to my robot form. "He probably just wants to talk to me."

Arcee frowned. "She might need a checkup. She hasn't had a proper Cybertronian checkup since she was a Sparkling." Seeing every-bot so nervous made me want to laugh. Sure Ratchet's cranky, but he can't be that bad of a medic, can he?

Bumblebee frowned. "Are you going to be alright? Do you need backup?" Okay, after that comment, I couldn't help it. I laughed. Loud. There was no way I was going to need back-up from Ratchet. He was our medic. Not the Decepticon's.

I shook my head. "Relax. I'm going to be fine. Ratchet just needs to talk to me. And if I do need back-up, I'll com one of you and tell you to bring an army." They all nodded concerned as I walked away."

I rolled my eyes. They can handle Decepticons, Zombiecons, and the occasional bad driver, but when it comes to the neighborhood medi-bot, their quaking in their armor. I transformed into my vehicle mode and drove down to the med-bay. Transforming back, I looked at him. "So how'd it go, doc? She gonna be okay?"

Ratchet smiled. "Why don't you see for yourself?" He turned towards the medical bed. On the Laying down on the bed, was a femme. She was sleeping peacefully.

I walked over there and looked at her. "That's Mom?" I looked at Ratchet. "Why is she still asleep?"

Ratchet sighed. "What we did took a lot of work. It will be a little while before she's completely recovered. " He looked at her. When she waked up from recharge, I'm going to need you to take her out into the streets and find her a vehicle mode."

I smiled at him. "Alright, Ratchet. When do you think she'll wake up?"

He smiled. "It shouldn't be more than a couple of nights." I groaned. That long?

"Was there anything else you needed from me?" I asked looking back at Ratchet. He turned over to his computer and started typing some things down.

"Not at the moment," he stated. "Although, if you want to get it over with, I do need to give you a proper check-up."

My eyes widened slightly. The bots were way concerned about check-ups. I won't lie, it made me kind of nervous. "Maybe later, Ratchet. I have some serious...things to do." I started backing up slowly. "I'll talk to you later." And with that I quickly transformed and drove outside as fast as I could.

When I got to the main room, everybot looked at me expectantly. "Well?" Arcee asked impatiently. "What did he want?"

I looked at the bots faces nervously. Should I tell them about mom yet? I shook my head. No, not yet. I smiled. "He just wanted to discuss when I should come in for a check-up." I laughed weakly. "Not yet."

The bots chuckled. "Don't try to escape it too long," Bulkhead warned. "He'll start coming after you and dragging you into the medbay, regardless of you being the Prime's daughter.

I smiled. "True. Okay, I won't avoid him for long." Especially since he still needs to let me know when Mom is going to wake up.

* * *

**Okay, you're probably all really mad at me for taking this long and then giving you a crap chapter like this. And all I have for an excuse is work and exhaustion. When I'm not sleeping or working, I have no inspiration for any story. While that's no excuse, it's all I have. Once again, I am so sorry.**

**And on another note, Elita is going to wake up in the next chapter! Does anybody know what her alt mode should be? I'm thinking motorcycle of some kind, but I'm not sure. Suggestions?**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own anything but my character. **

**Love it, hate it, just review it please. Even if it's to say what a terrible person I am. I totally understand.**


End file.
